The present invention relates to a selector device for a character-carrying element of printing machines, in particular for typewriters, comprising a selector motor for rotating the charactercarrying element in two directions.
In one known selector device, the selector motor is coaxial with the strobe disc and with the character-carrying disc. That arrangement suffers from the disadvantage that it requires a selector motor which is accurate and capable of producing a high drive torque. The motor is therefore cumbersome and of rather substantial cost.
Also known are portable printing machines or typewriters which use a character-carrying element of the daisywheel type and in which the movement of the selector motor is transmitted to the daisywheel by means of a coupling arrangement as between a pinion and two toothed wheels which are disposed in side-by-side and coaxial relationship, of the type referred to as `play-free`. The absence of play or clearance is achieved by the effect of a spring which is interposed between the two toothed wheels which are engaged with the teeth of the pinion. A coupling arrangement of that type is rather noisy and is not suitable for transmitting movement to the character-carrying element of the medium-spaced printing machines.